


It's Black and White

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Husbands, In Public, Innuendo, London, M/M, Married Couple, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Star Wars References, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil attend the Star Wars movie premiere in London and find it incredibly difficult to keep their hands to themselves, even in public, so they steal a moment for themselves.





	It's Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing that I have uploaded since Dan's video about his sexuality and his relationship with Phil. There has been a lot of controversy with regard to writing and reading fan fiction in the last week, and it is important to me to address the issue here with my work.
> 
> I have been writing about Dan and Phil for nearly two years, and I have always made it very clear that my works, while based on real people, are purely fictional. I do not write to cause harm or infer anything about the nature of their private relationship.
> 
> I have always been, and will remain, a protector of their personal relationship and their privacy, and I write for entertain purposes only. The rules remain the same.
> 
> Dan specifically addressed their shared desire to keep the details of their personal relationship and life together private, and I believe that it is more important than ever that we, as a community, respect their wishes. 
> 
> Disrespect comes in many forms: asking inappropriate questions, requesting inappropriate poses during meet ups, recording and/or photographing them without their knowledge and consent, harassing their friends and/or family members for personal information, etc. All of these are examples of the types of things that I will personally report and discourage.
> 
> I recently tweeted the following:  
> "Please respect Dan and Phil's personal relationship. He made it clear that it is too special for consumption. This is not a free for all. The deserve privacy, love, and respect. Dan trusts us with this part of his life; don't make him sorry."
> 
> This tweet became very popular, and has been retweeted over a thousand times and liked nearly 4,500 times. It was even quoted in an article. While many people agree and support this sentiment, others argue that it is time for full disclosure. 
> 
> It is my opinion that writing and enjoying fictional pieces inspired by Dan and Phil is acceptable and does not infringe upon their personal relationship. These fics are fictional by their very definition. Furthermore, Dan and Phil encourage creativity in all its forms, and this includes artwork. Therefore, writers and readers as well as artists and viewers, should continue to enjoy these creative mediums so long as we have permission to do so. In the event that Dan and Phil (or either man individually), states otherwise, I will be the first to delete my public works and honor their wishes. 
> 
> So, I will continue to upload my finished pieces and works in progress for your enjoyment. Please don't let anyone make you feel ashamed or embarrassed for enjoying a good story or a beautiful piece of artwork.
> 
> Much love,  
> Spring_Haze

"Phil?" Dan woke to find that the right side of their bed was unoccupied. He panicked; Phil never got out of bed without him. Was he sick?

"Phil!" Dan sat up to look around the bedroom. Phil's phone was still plugged in on his bedside table. He was either using the bathroom or collecting a box from the postman.

"Be there in a sec, Dan!" Phil called back from upstairs. He came down to see Dan, bare-chested and bed-headed, sitting upright. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Baby." Phil flopped down beside him. "How’d you sleep?"

Phil was always asking Dan about his sleep. He loved him so much, always wanting him to feel happy and healthy. Phil was a light sleeper, and he knew that there were times that Dan couldn't settle down. If he happened to wake and find Dan sleepless, he would try rubbing his back or giving him an orgasm.

"I slept well." Dan smiled. "Thanks, Babe." He snuggled closer to his husband. "You?"

"Same." Phil smiled and purred into Dan's ear. "The post came, and you will be happy to know that both of our packages arrived this morning." He giggled and rubbed his palms together.

"Seriously?!" Dan bounced in the bed, jostling the both of them.

"Yes! I put yours on the sofa. I already opened mine. God, I can't wait." Phil pretended to nibble his fingernails in anticipation.

They were so excited to have received an invitation to the Star Wars premiere in London.  
They wanted to see the film of course, but they always looked forward to an opportunity to appear at an event together in coordinated clothing. It was almost a month ago when the idea first came to Phil.

"Dan, I have an idea. Let's choose a theme and dress each other, yeah?" Phil nodded excitedly and rocked in his chair.

Dan, who was flipping pancakes, laughed. "Okay, Philly." He snorted.

"I-I'm serious Dan." Phil seemed slightly wounded. "It will be like the 'my boyfriend picks my outfit' thing, but no one else would know. Well, plus we're actually husbands." Phil giggled, tilting his head and pushing his tongue through his teeth.

Dan smirked fondly as he slipped a golden cake on to Phil's plate. "I love it, Babe. Let's do it."

"Yeah?!" Phil's eyes widened, and he did a little seated hop.

"What's our theme going to be?" Dan kissed his husband's temple and squeezed his shoulder. Phil pat Dan's bottom as he walked by.

"We've already done silver and gold." Phil pouted.

"Black and white?" Dan mused, pouring another ladle of batter into the hot skillet.

"Yes! Black or white, patterns or solids, and any combination thereof." Phil smiled and drizzled amber-colored syrup over his perfect pancake.

"We will coordinate no matter what." Dan winked. "I love it Phil, and I love you too."

"I love you, Daniel." Phil kissed the air in front of him. "It has to be a total surprise though. I mean, we have to reveal our outfits to each other ahead of time to allow for alterations or exchanges." Phil thought about setting a reveal date.

"Are we doing everything? Socks, shoes, and underwear too?" Dan rather liked the idea of dressing Phil. He looked so good in everything.

"Sure, why not?" Phil loved Dan's sense of adventure. He was always up for anything. "Formal, semiformal, or causal?"

"Formal. But not like tuxedo-formal." Dan chuckled. "That's for other people."

"Okay, Babe. We have three weeks to browse and order." Phil already had something in mind for Dan, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

The day had finally come; it was premiere day. They had both exchanged outfits, though they were not allowed to see one another until this evening.

Everything had fit properly, and there were no exchanges or alterations to be made. Dan got ready in their bedroom, and Phil used his filming area upstairs. They couldn't wait to see each other.

They went for haircuts the week before, both opting for more of a shaved side. Dan really liked the way it looked on Phil. "Damn, Babe" is all he could manage, grazing over the short hairs with his fingertips.

"Ten minutes, Mr. Lester."  Dan smiled when the text came in. He was almost ready. He looked good, and he felt good. Phil knew him well. He had chosen something flattering and uniquely him. It was somewhat unexpected, Dan wearing white, but he supposed that was the best part.

Phil's favorite part was the golden accenting. Dan had style, and he had done very well to give Phil a classic look with personal flair. He absolutely loved his shoes, and he made a note to take a photo of them later.

He couldn't wait to see Dan. It reminded him of their wedding day - that anticipation and wonder. Dan looked beautiful then, and he would look beautiful now.

"Phil? You ready?" Dan called up the stairs. They decided to reveal their looks in the upper lounge, where Phil had filmed his clothing video.

"Ready!" He stood, lifted his chin and straightened his bowtie. He was relieved when he realized that they had each chosen bow ties over neckties. Dan always said that they ought to choose one or the other to look coordinated, and Phil trusted his husband's fashion sense over his own.

Dan walked up the stairs looking incredibly sexy. He looked even better than Phil imagined. _Jesus Christ._

Dan actually gasped when he saw Phil. Coming up the stairs, he noticed the shoes first, then the suit. Holy fuck.

"Dan ... you look amazing. My God." Phil held out his arms, though his limbs felt heavy. Dan looked positively radiant.

"Thank you." He walked to Phil and accepted his hands. "You look so ... sexy, Phil. Christ." Dan stuttered a bit, and Phil giggled.

They took a moment to admire each other.

Dan shook his head in disbelief. His husband looked so incredible. For a moment, he wondered if he really wanted other people staring at him.

The gold detail on his suit jacket brought out the blue-green color in Phil's eyes. His smooth, porcelain skin glowed. Dan bit his lower lip looking at Phil's broad, square shoulders; God, how he loved them. He looked so classy and sexy in the black. His hands were slipped into his trouser pockets, and he stood confidently.

"Damn, Phil. You look  _fine_." Dan winked.

Phil smiled and thanked him. He was having a hard time imagining the two of them sitting together, keeping their hands to themselves. There was little chance of that the way his husband looked tonight.

Dan looked so sexy in the white. His pale skin seemed to radiate light; he just looked happy. The black shirt and bowtie drastically contrasted, creating a supremely sharp edge. Dan's smile seemed to soften it. More than anything, it was the man's maturity and confidence that took his breath away. 

"Damn, Daniel. You're so goddamn pretty."

They kissed, nothing too passionate, because they had a driver coming to pick them up in less than five minutes. Phil leaned in and hovered around Dan's ear.

"I can't wait for people to stare, and you know they will, Dan."

Phil pulled back slowly, smirking as he looked into Dan's dark, brown eyes.

" _Indeed_."

They each enjoyed the attention the other received, within reason of course. Phil was proud to have a man like Dan next to him though they remained unconfirmed as a couple.

Phil was used to people fussing over Dan. He loved that Dan had chosen him. He liked the way that people speculated about the nature of their relationship; it was their secret.

Dan loved the idea of claiming Phil as his own. He got off on giving others obvious clues that they were together and then leaving everything open ended. Phil was his whether he said it or not; it was a line that no one dare cross.

"One thing before we leave here,  _Husband_." Phil used a low, firm tone that caused Dan to shiver. He pulled him in at the waist. "Behave. Behave yourself, and when we get in, I will remove each piece of your beautiful,  _expensive_  clothing and suck on every square inch of your incredible body." Phil pulled Dan into his chest. Dan could smell his spicy aftershave, and it was making him hard. "And then I will spend hours making love to you, making you feel so good."

Phil brushed his cheek against Dan's so subtly, that it felt like the most erotic touch in the world. It was a promise of what was to come.

"Fuck, Phil ... I need it." Dan whimpered back in a squeaky, needy voice.

"Hush now. Behave ... and let me take care of you at home, yeah?" Phil tipped his head upward with authority. Dan nodded drunkenly.

The driver had arrived, and Phil realized, as Dan walked away from him, that he was in big trouble. Dan's ass looked fucking amazing in those trousers. He could see the round curves that he knew so well, and he could almost taste the gorgeous flesh that lay beneath the material.

Phil tried to keep himself from obsessing over Dan. It was incredibly difficult when everyone else was focused on the two of them. He could hear photographers calling Dan's name. How he loved to watch his beautiful baby bask in the spotlight. Phil wasn't as comfortable with all of the fuss himself. He preferred to sit back and admire Dan with the rest of them.

Dan would not let his gorgeous husband out of his sight. He only felt comfortable with the attention as long as Phil was a part of it. It was somewhat easier to control himself under these somewhat stressful circumstances. It was distracting. It took a while to work through the chaos and demand of the crowd.

They had been asked to take press photos together, and Phil especially loved it when Dan stood closely and leaned in, their shoulders and knuckles brushing one another innocently.

Phil didn't know how much longer he could look at Dan without actually touching him. There would be far too many people inside the theater for them to try holding hands or sharing a quick kiss.

Something about the "no" made Phil feel like "fuck yes." He caught Dan staring at him a little longer than was socially acceptable for two best friends. He winked, unable to follow his own rules. He was so attracted to Dan under normal circumstances, why didn't it occur to him that he would have to exercise self control when choosing  _that_  suit and  _those_  shoes for him?

Dan got very excited when he saw a photo opportunity with two Storm Troopers. "Hey, Phil, check out the aesthetic." He tugged on his arm, begging him to take a cute photo.

Phil giggled. Dan was so precious; he was a mature man with all the child-like excitement of the eighteen-year-old boy with whom he fell in love eight years ago.

Phil was relieved when it came time to sit and watch the film. He had been staring at Dan's perfect ass for hours now, his hands coiling into fists at his sides. God how he wanted to hold his cheeks and bury his face between them.

Dan was beginning to worry that he would have to spend the duration of the evening avoiding his own husband. Phil looked far too sexy, and Dan could think of nothing but kissing him, caressing his naked body, and feeling his cock filling him up at home later.

Dan didn't know if he could wait. He was grateful to have been seated at last. At least this way, he could better conceal his growing erection.

Phil smelled incredible. Dan had a thing for his aftershave, and he would periodically get a hint of Phil's spicy scent. It drove him absolutely wild.

They had a language all their own, and they could communicate effectively with a single look. There were certain actions that had actual meaning. For example, if either one of them asked to "switch seats," it meant that he who asked was ready to leave for a non-sexual reason. If one of them got a "text from mum," it meant that they needed to find a private place to connect in the chaos. The offer of water or request for water was an invitation to make out as soon as possible, and the "headache" announcement meant there was sexual urgency. An actual offer or request for pain relief was the unmistakable invitation to have a quick fuck. Tonight, was a headache kind of night.

It was almost a game to see who would say it first. They were both feeling the onset of the infamous headache. Dan was hoping that Phil was holding pain meds in his pocket.

The film started, and Dan felt Phil's arm brush against his own. It was subtle enough, though he knew that it meant something.

They learned to use their non-verbal language very early on to protect their privacy. If Phil did it a second time, he was telling Dan that he was aroused.

Dan brought his fingers to his lips and tilted his head to the right a bit. He waited, and surely enough, Phil brushed him a second time. Dan smirked and nodded slightly.

It was definitely a headache kind of night.

Phil tried not to smile. He remained fixed on the screen. The previews were only beginning, and he was reasonably sure that if Dan had the need for Ibuprofen, he could treat him before the movie actually started.

"You feeling okay, Dan?" Phil spoke out the side of his mouth.

"Actually, I feel a headache coming on, Phi-"

"You need anything for that?" Phil winked, cutting him off.

"God, yes ... please." Dan sat up straight and waited for Phil to stand.

There were rules about public sex. Firstly, there was no noise. Phil could manage himself pretty well, though Dan struggled. Secondly, Dan had to sit until the entirety of Phil's contents left his body. He could not risk walking around with a trickle.

They walked briskly and silently to the family restroom on the far side of the hall. Scouting out possible locations was a game that they played when they had to wait in a security line.

Phil ushered Dan inside, watching the way his body moved. He looked around and closed the door, locking it behind them.

"It hurts, Phil." Dan whined playfully, pulling him in by the lapels for a kiss. "Kiss me."

Phil kissed him hungrily, slipping his tongue in between Dan's slightly-chapped, gorgeous, pink lips.

They kissed for a couple of minutes, well aware of their own rules. They could not raise suspicion in such a public place.

Dan worked Phil's trousers down around his knees and immediately started to stroke his long, thick cock. It was fully hard, the first pearls of clear fluid rolling over the puffy mound of his head. Dan bit his lip. Phil didn't even bother to remove his jacket or Dan's for that matter. He pulled the vile of lubricant out of his inner jacket pocket and rolled it between his fingers as he watched Dan shake down his white trousers and underwear between his ankles.

Phil licked his lips when he finally saw the gorgeous, creamy skin of his husband's curvy ass. He had been admiring the way it looked in his suit all night.

Dan leaned forward and pressed his open palms against the tiled wall. He spread his legs apart as far as he could manage. He felt Phil lean against his back, his warm breath on his sensitive ear.

"God Dan, you have been driving me insane all night. You look so amazing. Jesus Christ." His voice was barely a whisper. “Ready?”

Dan nodded, and pushed his rear toward Phil. He felt his husband's warm hands spreading him apart.

Phil slipped a finger inside of him and wrapped his left arm around Dan's waist. He let his hand drop a bit so he could lightly massage his belly.

It wasn't long before Phil added a second finger, the slim vial of lube provided enough liquid for exactly two headaches.

"Fuck." Dan whispered into the cool tile. He circled his hips, waiting for the third and final finger.

Phil knew exactly when to add his third, and precisely when to begin opening them inside of Dan's hot hole. Both men were careful to stay quiet and clean.

Dan tried to be patient, but he was positively aching for Phil to be inside of him. Phil wanted it too, but he would not compromise on Dan's safety and comfort.

Phil leaned in again. "Ready, Love?" He held his heavy cock and positioned himself at Dan's freshly-stretched opening. He nodded, bending forward and spreading himself as much as possible. Phil rolled his eyes when he saw Dan holding his own ankles. "Fuck, Dan ... that's hot."

Phil pressed the fat tip of his wet head into his husband with little resistance. Dan clenched around him, his body heat encompassing Phil completely.

"Jesus!" Dan gasped, slapping his left hand over his own mouth to hush himself.  It felt so good already.

Phil had forgotten to give Dan something to come into. He pulled out, his cock hanging away from his body, shiny with lube.

"Phil?" Dan whispered from between his legs, his white trousers bunched up at the ankles.

"Shhhh. Right here, Sweetheart." Phil returned to him, passing a generous wad tissue between his knees. "I forgot." Phil giggled softly and heard Dan say thank you as he prepared to re-enter his hot body.

It was so good. Dan felt every single thrust, and the angle allowed Phil to reach his spot easily.

Phil could feel his hair falling out of place and into his eyes. He didn't even care. All he wanted to do was to pleasure his sexy baby. He felt so hot and tight. It was a damn good thing that this was a quick one, because Phil knew that he wouldn't last long.

" Baby ... don't you worry ... I will take care of you at home too ... just like I promised." Dan moaned despite himself and remembered the details of Phil's promise. He was going to kiss every square inch of his body and remove each piece of expensive clothing and make love to him for hours and-

"Fuck, Dan ... m’gonna come. I want you to come first, Baby. Can you touch yourself for me?" Dan nodded and grunted. "Just like that … _yeah_."

Dan squealed and shook. The sounds of Phil's cock moving in and out of him helped him along. Phil knew that Dan was about to come by the shaky way in which he thrust back into him.

Dan dropped his head between his shoulders and adjusted his sweaty hand on the wall in front of him. He tossed the hot wad of tissue on the ground between his feet and let his body continue to absorb Phil's perfect cock.

Suddenly, Dan felt his husband's hot come fill him up. Phil's breathing was labored.

"You feel so fucking good. You look so fucking good ..." He was mumbling in his lowest voice against Dan's neck.

They stood together, Phil still inside of Dan. Phil held Dan 's hips and wiggled them back toward the toilet. He pulled out of Dan slowly and immediately helped him sit down. Dan let Phil slip out of him reluctantly.

They kissed, giggling into each other's mouths. Phil helped Dan tuck in his shirt and close his trousers. Dan reached up and straightened Phil's fringe lovingly.

"How's that headache, Babe?" Phil chuckled and pulled his beautiful husband in for a kiss on the forehead.

"It's a miracle, Phil; I am cured." He smiled, and his dimples nearly caused Phil to abandon the premiere for round two.

Dan rubbed his shoulders and lay his lapels flat against his chest. "I love you, Phil Lester."

"I love you too, Daniel Lester."

 


End file.
